Missing you
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Shuichi birthday fic] It's Shuichi's birthday, and he mysteriously goes missing on the day that Yuki wanted to most spend time with him.


This fic is for Shuichi's birthday (April 16th). 

Only time I've even _mentioned_ Maiko in a fic, so if I destroyed her character, please tell me in your review. 

Oh yeah, and thank you those who reviewed my Easter fic ^^;;

I don't own Gravitation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He loved this day. Every year, he and his family would do something different. When he turned 10, they he was taken to an amusement park. When he was 15, they took him to Tokyo to see Nittle Grasper. 

He was turning twenty this year, and he was still looking forward to spending his birthday with his little sister and parents. 

Waking up early (before the sun rose, even!) he quickly scribbled a note to Yuki, and then took one of the cars to go back to his parents house. 

  
  


The first thing Yuki noticed upon waking was the lack of an annoying-but-cute pink haired kid attacking him and forcing him to wake up. He rolled over slightly, and looked at the clock. 12:30. Well... it was only 12:30 after all and – 12:30?! That couldn't be right. 

Yuki sat up quickly, stifling a yawn and then got out of bed. "Shuichi?" He called out. He hadn't bothered to set his alarm, since for about the past year, Shuichi had been doing a fine job of replacing it. When he didn't get a response, he rolled his eyes. 

"You're not dead, are you Shuichi?" he asked sarcastically, listening for some sort of noise somewhere their house. "Shuichi! I don't feel like playing hide-and-seek with you today. Now get over here so I can make you breakfast or something!"

Muttering darkly, he went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Shuichi just had to not be here today, didn't he? He had some sort of press conference or something of the like the attend later that day. He had completely forgotten what it was, but none-the-less, it was important. 

After a few minutes, he poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at his table. He picked up the newspaper that was lying there, and quickly scanned over it, before his eyes fell onto the date. 

April 16th. There was something important about that day. Not just the conference, since he had those all the time, and missing one, though might hurt him a little, wouldn't put too big of a dent in his career. 

Something really important. Regarding Shuichi. It was about then that it hit him. Shuichi was turning twenty that day, and Yuki had made some plans that he had kept hidden from him. 

Muttering darkly, he decided that Shuichi probably went for a walk, maybe out to the park, to work out some writers block he was probably having. He grabbed his jacket and left the house, not noticing the note that was placed carefully withing a vase of roses. 

  


"Shuichi!" was about the only warning he got before some girl came running out of his house to attack him, and latch onto him around his waist. He blinked, before recognizing her as one of his sisters friends. 

"Hey," he said, patting her on the head and grinning widely. "Where's Maiko?"

"She's inside. She's going to be so happy to see you," his sisters friend said, then grabbed him by the wrist to lead him inside. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, but allowed himself to be lead. 

"Hello Shuichi~!" his sister called, coming into their living room from upstairs. She came up and hugged him. 

"Hello Maiko," he greeted back, hugging his younger sister back. "How are you?" 

Maiko grinned widely. "I'm ready to party!" She exclaimed. "Mom and dad are just finishing getting ready, and then we can drop of Minako and get ready for your birthday."

Shuichi grinned widely. His family hadn't told him anything about what he was to be doing today, so he was sure it was going to be big, and that he was going to love it. 

"Hey, Shuichi?" Maiko asked, flopping down on the couch. 

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you spending your birthday with Yuki-sama?" She asked. "I mean, you're turning 20, you shouldn't be spending your birthday with your family, you know?"

Shuichi grinned. "Tradition, dear little sister. Why would I ever not wanna spend my birthday with you?" He asked, flopping beside her and flinging his arm around her shoulder. 

She glared at him. "Do that again, and I'll kill you."

Shuichi feigned being hurt, before bursting into a grin. His sister hit him over the head with a near-by pillow. Having no other choice, he grabbed on as well. Minako was lucky to get away from there before the war started.

  


Yuki sat down on a park bench, and lit up a cigarette. Figures that Shuichi would go awol on his birthday. It was just like him, really. He leaned back, staring up into the blue, blue sky, and sighed. 

After a while, he finally got up and headed back home. Stupid Shuichi. Now he was going to have to cancel his dinner reservations. 

  


Yuki picked up the phone once he had gotten inside. Before he dialed the number, however, something in the vase of flowers that some fan had sent him caught his attention. He blinked, and went over to it. 

_Went home for birthday. Be back later. Love ya. _

_ – Shuichi_

Yuki blinked, then muttered something darkly and throwing out the note. He picked up the phone again, this time to call Shuichi's parents house, unaware that by now Shuichi and his family were already gone. 

  


"ICE CREAM!" Shuichi yelled running up to the ice cream stand. His father chuckled, while Maiko buried her face in her hands. "DAD~! Can you buy me ice cream~!?" He called from the stand.

Five minutes later, he was walking bouncily beside his family, licking a double scoop of bubblegum ice cream.

"So, where are we going?" he asked his parents, turning around and walking backwards so he could face them. 

"To tell the truth, we weren't sure if you were going to come or not, so we didn't make any plans. I hope you don't mind just walking around and spending the day with us," his mother replied, smiling slightly. 

Shuichi's grin faltered for only a moment, before becoming broader. "Sounds like a plan then. Where do you wanna go? I could drive us anywhere."

His parents turned to each other, before smiling. 

  


Yuki had decided to go out for a while before his conference. There was no point in hanging around for Shuichi while he was gone out. He had decided to go to the park to get idea's for his next novel. 

After coming up with nothing, he had finally decided that should probably get going to his conference, which turned out to be nothing but three hours of non-stop question, and annoying fangirls gushing about how much they loved him. 

He returned home before dark, and fell face first on his bed, where he then fell asleep. 

  


It was near sunset, before Shuichi had dropped off his parents (giving them kisses good-bye and his sister a quick hug), and then decided to return home. He couldn't wait to see Yuki, who was probably either exhausted by, or still at some conference that he had made sure Shuichi knew about. He didn't need to say it out loud, but the meaning behind his reminding was clear: he wouldn't be able to do anything for Shuichi's birthday, so he might as well find something else do to then hang around the house all day. 

He quietly snuck into the house, and peeked into Yuki's room, to see his lover in a deep sleep face down in his bed. 

He smiled softly, muttering something about how cute he looked, crawling in beside him, and curling up against him, looking into his sleeping face. 

"Did you have fun with your family?" Yuki asked, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Shuichi blinked, clearly surprised that Yuki was awake, let alone able to remember where Shuichi was all day, since he was so busy. 

Shuichi nodded, "yeah. Did you have fun today?"

Yuki smiled, but didn't open his eyes. "Not at all. I still have dinner reservations, if you want to go out somewhere to eat."

Shuichi smiled, and kissed the tip of Yuki's eyes, making his eyes open. "Only if you're not too tired."

Yuki smiled just a little wider. "You don't let me get 'too tired', you should know that. Come on, we have an hour to get ready."

~OWARI~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You people have no idea how much trouble this fic gave me XP Ah well, I'm just glad I could get it done by deadline. 

Please R&R, preferably with Con Crit. 


End file.
